All With You
by Cheonsa-nim
Summary: Hyejin mengangguk, dan tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi. Perlahan Taeyong melepas cengkraman Hyejin ketika ia menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu, ia sadar sikapnya terlalu kaku dan dingin, jadi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Taeyong pun pergi meninggalkan Hyejin yang masih me


**ALL WITH YOU** **[Chapter 1]**

 **Created by. Cheonsa**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Moon Hye Jin (OC)**

 **\- Jung Jae Hyun (NCT)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **\- Lee Tae Yong (NCT)**

 **\- Kim Ye Rim / Yeri (Red Velvet)**

 **\- Choi Soo Young (SNSD)**

 **Genre : Romance - Hurt**

 **Rated : PG-17**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **천사-님**

"Hyejin-ah... bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Choi Soo Young yang merupakan salah satu asisten dosen di Univeritas Seoul.

Hyejin mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju Choi Soo Young.

"Tolong bereskan buku-buku ini di rak sesuai pengelompokan tema-nya."

"Ya saya mengerti..."

Hyejin mulai mendorong troli berisi buku-buku untuk ia susun kembali di rak.

Moon Hye Jin merupakan mahasiswi semester pertengahan dari fakultas Desain Komunikasi Visual. Gadis itu tak memiliki teman, sepertinya memamg tak ada seorang pun yang tertarik untuk mengenal Hyejin ataupun berteman denganya. Meski begitu Hyejin merupakan salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi di Univeritas Seoul. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya, ia bukan gadis yang memiliki style norak atau semacamnya, namun seluruh mahasiswa di Universitas itu seolah menjauhinya semenjak kejadian ganjil yang ditunjukan gadis itu.

Suatu ketika Hyejin pernah tiba-tiba menghampiri salah seorang mahasiswa yang tak dikenalnya, ia memperingatkan mahasiswa itu untuk berhati-hati saat pulang, Hyejin bahkan menyarankan mahasiswa itu untuk tidak pulang menggunakan sepedanya...

 _"Sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi atau bus, tinggalkan sepedamu disini..." ucap Hyejin._ _Mahasiswa itu menatap Hyejin dengan heran._

 _"Untuk apa aku naik taksi? Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari Univeristas ini, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa pulang pergi menggunakan sepeda."_

 _"Tidak, kali ini tinggalkan sepedamu disini, dengan kau naik taksi atau bus kau mungkin saja bisa selamat sampai rumah," ujar Hyejin._

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap mahasiswa itu sembari tertawa geli._

 _"Aku serius, aku berkata seperti ini demi keselamatanmu, kau akan tertabrak truk jika bersikeras pulang dengan mengendarai sepedamu ini," ujar Hyejin dengan wajah panik, nada suaranya meninggi membuat orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyejin._

 _"Dasar gadis aneh, kau pikir aku percaya pada semua omong kosongmu? Minggir!" mahasiswa itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap aneh Hyejin, ia tak lagi mau menghiraukan gadis yang ia pikir gila itu._

 _Mahasiswa itu mengendarai sepedenya dengan kecepatan sedang._ _Tak lama berselang..._ _'BRAK!'_

 _Terdengar benturan yang cukup keras dari arah gerbang depan Universitas Seoul. Hyejin dan beberapa orang yang mendengar suara itu segera berlari kearah sumber suara._

 _Dan... sebuah truk berukuran besar pengangkut air terlihat berhenti di depan Universitas Seoul. Sopir truk itu keluar dari truk yang ia kendarai dengan wajah pucat bercampur panik._

 _Hyejin menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan sebagai reaksi terkejut ketika melihat mahasiswa itu tergeletak tak berdaya ditepi trotoar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mahasiswa lain yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu menatap Hyejin dengan tatapan sinis dan saling berbisik membicarakan Hyejin._

Sejak kejadian itu, berbagai gosip buruk mengenai Hyejin menyebar luas dengan cepat di Universitas Seoul. Orang-orang berpikir, jika mereka berdekatan dengan Hyejin mereka akan tertimpa kesialan, Hyejin mulai terkenal dengan imej buruk setelah kejadian itu, tak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertinya beberapa bulan ia sempat menjadi bahan gunjingan para mahasiswa di Univeristas Seoul.

Ya... Kemampuan yang Hyejin miliki memang tidak lazim, ia bisa melihat kejadian buruk yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia merasa cukup menderita dengan kemampuannya itu, ia bisa meramalkan sesuatu yang mengerikan namun tak pernah bisa meramalkan sesuatu yang baik diwaktu yang akan datang. Hyejin pun bingung ia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu dari mana, kedua orang tuanya merupakan manusia normal yang tak sedikitpun memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti Hyejin.

Hyejin keluar dari perpustakaan, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya membereskan buku. Gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu melirik jam yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 20.45 KST. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena tak ada lagi mata kuliah yang harus ia ikuti.

Hyejin berjalan menyusuri koridor Universitas Seoul sendirian, masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang asik dengan laptopnya dan bukunya. Mungkin mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas, seperti yang dilakukan salah satu mahasiswa Desain Komunikasi Visual semester akhir yang merupakan senior Hyejin. Lee Tae Yong. Lelaki tampan itu tengah serius dengan laptopnya. Lee Tae Yong merupakan mahasiswa populer, ia populer karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, banyak sekali mahasiswi yang mengidolakan Lee Tae Yong, termasuk Hyejin.

Tiba-tiba jantung Hyejin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia merasa sangat gugup ketika akan melewati Taeyong. Akibat kegugupannya Hyejin bersikap ceroboh, ia tak sengaja menabrak sesorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Buku buku yang dipegangnya pun jatuh kelantai.

"Hei! Gunakan matamu saat berjalan!" hardik seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja Hyejin tabrak. Hyejin menabrak orang itu tepat didepan Taeyong.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Hyejin. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Hyejin yang sedang membereskan kembali buku-bukunya yang jatuh.

Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, Hyejin berdiri, ia sempat melirik Taeyong yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menekan tuts keyboard pada laptopnya, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Hyejin berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Taeyong. Memang sesuatu yang mustahil mengharapkan Taeyong peduli padanya atau hanya sekedar membantu Hyejin berdiri, orang itu sangat dingin, meski banyak sekali yang mengidolakannya, Taeyong sepertinya orang yang cukup individualis, cenderung tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Hyejin lesu ketika ia memasuki restoran ayam yang masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang tengah menyantap menu berbahan dasar ayam buatan ibunya.

Hyejin hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Ibunya memiliki restoran kecil yang menyajikan berbagai macam menu yang berbahan dasar ayam. Biasanya restoran ayam milik ibunya itu tutup pukul 22.00 KST. Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelun restoran tutup.

"Hyejin-ah... Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah bu..." ucap Hyejin sembari terus berjalan menaiki tangga.

Dilantai dua merupakan rumah yang sebenarnya, karena dilantai bawah dijadikan restoran oleh ibu Hyejin.

Hyejin berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia menyimpan tasnya di rak, kemudian duduk dimeja belajar. Ia mengambil foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya, menatap foto dirinya bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang merangkulnya dengan gemas.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya ibu Hyejin tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang puteri semata wayangnya sembari membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Haesoo.

Hyejin mengangguk. "Benar-benar merindukannya..." gumam Hyejin.

"Apa dia sudah mengabarimu kapan dia akan kembali?"

Hyejin menggeleng lemah.

"Bersabarlah... Jaehyun pasti akan kembali. Baiklah, setelah kau habiskan teh hangat itu sebaiknya kau bersihkan tubuhmu, ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi," tutur Nyonya Moon.

"Baik, bu..."

Keesokan harinya...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST. Hyejin duduk dibawah pohon besar yang terletak dipelataran Universitas Seoul sembari menggambar sketsa wajah seorang lelaki tampan tengah tersenyum, senyumnya semakin menawan dengan lesung pipi yang tercipta dikedua pipinya. Lelaki itu bernama Jung Jae Hyun, sahabat karib Hyejin sejak kecil. Lelaki itu tinggal di Amerika sejak usia 15 tahun. Hyejin dan Jaehyun tetap saling berkomunikasi melalui email, tak jarang mereka saling mengirim foto masing-masing demi mengobati rasa rindu yang setiap kali mereka rasakan. Bagi Hyejin, didunia ini ia hanya memiliki ibunya dan Jaehyun, hanya mereka yang bisa menerima Hyejin apa adanya, hanya mereka yang benar-benar tulus menyayangi Hyejin.

"Hyejin?" ucap sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi Hyejin yang tengah asik membuat sketsa wajah dibuku gambarnya.

Hyejin menoleh lalu menengadahkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. Lee Tae Yong!

Hyejin segera menutup buku gambarnya, menyembunyikan sketsa gambar buatannya dari lelaki tampan itu. Gadis itu segera berdiri.

"S-sunbaenim..."

"Kau yang bernama Moon Hye Jin?" tanya Taeyong.

Hyejin mengangguk.

"Choi-saem menyuruhku menyerahkan ini padamu," ucap Lee Tae Yong sembari menyerahkan sebuah USB pada Hyejin.

"Oh, te-terima kasih..." ucap Hyejin menerima USB itu kemudian membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dengan kikuk, lelaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hyejin. Sikapnya benar-benar dingin, pikir Hyejin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hyejin berbunyi, ada satu pesan masuk. Gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu pun membaca pesan tersebut.

 _"Pulanglah secepatnya, seseorang yang kau rindukan telah kembali..." (Eomma)._

Hyejin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti pesan singkat dari ibunya itu.

"Seseorang yang kurindukan...?" gumam Hyejin. "Oh! Jung Jae Hyun!" seru Hyejin ketika ia akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya.

Gadis itu segera memasukan peralatan menggambarnya kedalam tas dengan tergesa. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Hyejin bahkan sampai berlari saking senangnya, hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Oh! Maafkan aku..." ucap Hyejin.

Orang yang tak sengaja Hyejin tabrak merupakan Lee Tae Yong.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sunbaenim," Hyejin membungkukan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi.

Hyejin pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang keluar Universitas Seoul.

"Hei, Hyejinie...!" ucap seorang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping gerbang Univeristas Seoul.

"Jaehyunie!" seru Hyejin, ia segera berlari kearah Jaehyun dan melompat kepangkuannya. Kedua lengannya melingkar dileher Jaehyun dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang lelaki berparas tampan itu.

"Aigo!" ujar Jaehyun sembari tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari sikap mereka mencuri perhatian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka, termasuk Lee Tae Yong yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Hyejin.

Hyejin turun dari pangkuan Jaehyun ketika menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pegi dari sini..." gumam Hyejin.

Jaehyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Keduanya pun melangkah meninggalkan Universitas Seoul.

"Kau semakin pendek," celetuk Jaehyun sembari merangkul Hyejin dengan gemas.

"Kau saja yang tumbuh terlalu cepat hingga setinggi itu!" ujar Hyejin tak mau kalah.

Jaehyun tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Hyejin.

Lee Tae Yong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika sosok gadis yang ia perhatikan menghilang dari pandangannya bersama seorang lelaki yang gadis itu panggil _"Jaehyunie"_ dengan girang.

"Kalian sudah datang..." ucap ibu Hyejin ketika mlihat puterinya datang bersama Jaehyun.

"Ambil ini dan naiklah keatas," ucap ibu Hyejin sembari memberikan sepiring besar ayam saus madu dan satu kotak jus jeruk kemasan besar. "Disini terlalu ramai pengunjung."

"Baik, bu..."

Hyejin dan Jaehyun pun berjalan menaiki tangga. Hyejin meletakan makanan yang diberikan ibunya di atas meja yang terletak diruang televisi.

"Duduklah..." ucap Hyejin mempersilahkan Jaehyun duduk, sementara ia menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jaehyun memulai percakapan.

"Berjalan cukup baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini."

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Ayahku sedang mengurus kepindahanku di Universitas Seoul."

"Oh, jadi karena itu tadi kau berada disana..."

"Kita satu universitas, apa kau senang mendengarnya?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi kau terlihat biasa saja, tidak terkejut ketika mendengar aku akan kuliah disana."

Hyejin menatap Jaehyun. "Aku senang, sangat senang... Dengan begitu aku memiliki teman, kita bisa makan siang bersama, keperpustakaan bersama, mengobrol dipelataran kampus bersama. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi, dan mungkin aku akan semakin bersemangat karena kita berkuliah ditempat yang sama," tutur Hyejin.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Kau terlalu menganggap serius ucapanku. Aku percaya kau pasti merasa senang. Aigo~ ayam saus madu ini benar-benar menggoda selera..." ujar Jaehyun sembari memasukan potongan ayam kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini..." gumam Hyejin seraya menyeruput jus jeruknya lalu menekan timbol on pada remote televisinya.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..." ucap Jaehyun seraya merogoh saku coat navynya.

Lelaki tampan berparas malaikat itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk bintang, yang didalam bintang itu terdapat huruf H dan J.

"Kemarilah..." ucap Jaehyun. Hyejin mendekat kearah Jaehyun, lelaki itu memasangkan kalung itu pada Hyejin. Setelah kalung terpasang, Hyejin memegang bentuk bintangnya.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan kalung yang juga sudah ia kenakan dari balik kerah pakaiannya.

"H untuk Hyejin, dan J untuk Jaehyun... Kita memiliki kalung yang sama..." ucap Jaehyun sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ini, kalung persahabatan..."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya... Sangat menyukainya..." ucap Hyejin sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu simpan baik-baik kalung itu."

"Tentu saja..."

Sejenak rasa canggung tiba-tiba mewarnai suasana, membuat keduanya saling membisu.

"Ah... Kapan kau akan mulai kuliahmu di Universitas Seoul?" tanya Hyejin berusaha mengalihkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Jaehyun.

"Besok."

"Jadi, apa mulai besok kita bisa pergi bersama?"

"Tentu, seperti saat kita sekolah dulu, kita akan pergi bersama, naik bus yang sama."

"Ah, kau mengambil fakultas...?"

"Desain interior..."

"Aigo~ cita-citamu menjadi seorang arsitek sejak kecil, kau ternyata serius dan bertekad mewujudkannya..."

Jaehyun tersenyum seraya kembali melahap potongan ayam saus madunya.

Hyejin berjalan memasuki Universitas Seoul. Hari ini ia tidak jadi pergi bersama Jaehyun karena Jaehyun tadi sempat menelepon kalau hari ini ia pergi bersama ayahnya, ayahnya ingin mengantar Jaehyun dihari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul.

Ketika Hyejin memasuki gedung fakultas Seni dan Desain, ia melihat kerumunan orang, Hyejin penasaran, ia mendekati kerumunan itu dan melihat Jaehyun sedang dikerumuni banyak orang, lebih tepatnya dikerumuni para gadis. Banyak gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengan Jaehyun.

Hyejin hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Jaehyun memang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, perawakan dan penampilannya pun nyaris sempurna, selain itu juga Jaehyun memiliki sikap yang ramah dan murah senyum.

Jaehyun tampaknya tak menyadari kedatangan Hyejin, gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun dan memasuki lift menuju lantai 6. Saat Hyejin memasuki lift, ia bertemu dengan Lee Tae Yong. Gadis cantik itu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai sopan santun terhadap seniornya.

Sampailah Hyejin dikelasnya, ia tak melihat ada seorang pun didalam kelasnya, Hyejin terlihat bingung. Apa hari ini libur? Ataukah...

"Hyejin-ah... cepatlah ke aula, hari ini ada kuliah gabungan bagi seluruh mahasiswa Fakultas Desain Komunikasi Visual," tutur Sooyoung yang merupakan asisten dosen fakultas tersebut, entah mengapa Choi Soo Young begitu menyukai Hyejin, Hyejin terlihat begitu tegar dan kuat meski tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berteman dengannya, hal itu tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk tetap berkuliah, dan satu hal yang Sooyoung sukai dari Hyejin adalah, gadis itu tak terpengaruh sedikitpun meskipun semua orang mengintimidasinya, ia tetap berprestasi. Karena itu Sooyoung menyukai Hyejin dan merasa harus berteman dengannya.

"Ini memang mendadak, apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu sebelumnya?" tanya Sooyoung.

Hyejin menggeleng.

Keduanyapun berjalan beriringan menuju aula.

"Carilah tempat duduk yang kosong, aku akan bergabung dengan dosen lainnya," ujar Sooyoung.

"Baik..." gadis itu membungkuk pada Sooyoung.

Hyejin menduduki salah satu kursi dibarisan paling belakang, karena ia tahu, tak ada yang ingin berdekatan dengannya, demi tidak mengacaukan suasana yang sudah kondusif ini Hyejin memilih tempat duduk dibarisan paling belakang.

Hyejin mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku catatannya dari dalam tas. Tanpa Hyejin sadari seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

Lee Tae Yong. Lelaki tampan itu duduk tepat disamping Hyejin. Jantung Hyejin berdebar sangat cepat. Akhir-akhir ini ia cukup sering bertemu dengan Taeyong, lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan lelaki itu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, biasanya Hyejin hanya bisa melihat atau memperhatikan Taeyong dari jauh, sepeti sekarang ini mereka duduk berdampingan, meski Taeyong terlihat acuh dan dingin tapi dengan posisi mereka yang cukup dekat seperti ini membuat Hyejin gugup setengah mati.

Lelaki tampan bernama Lee Tae Yong itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengklik aplikasi recorder diponselnya, lelaki itu bermaksud merekam materi yang disampaikan dosen yang mengisi mata kuliah. Kemudian lelaki itu mengeluarkan buku gambar serta pensil, membuka lembaran demi lembaran hingga berhenti disalah satu lembaran yang memperlihatkan semacam sketsa perkotaan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, Taeyong meneruskan sketsa pemandangan kota buatannya itu.

Sketsa buatannya benar-benar luar biasa, pikir Hyejin.

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa sudah 1 jam berlalu, masih ada satu materi sebelum waktu makan siang tiba. Ada jeda beberapa menit menanti dosen selanjutnya yang akan mengisi mata kuliah. Sementara Taeyong masih asik dengan kegiatannya menyelesaikan sketsa buatannya dan Hyejin yang sedang membalas pesan singkat dari Jaehyun, Jaehyun mengajak Hyejin makan siang bersama, dan mereka berjanji bertemu di dekat taman yang terletak disamping gedung fakultas Seni dan Desain.

"Heol... Lee Tae Yong, ternyata kau duduk dibarisan paling belakang bersama gadis aneh ini, kau tidak takut tertimpa kesialan?" ujar salah satu mahasiswi yang merupakan teman satu kelas Taeyong.

Taeyong tak menggubris ucapan teman sekelasnya itu, ia seperti enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aktifias menggambarnha

Hyejin yang mendengar perkataan itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat untuk berpindah tempat duduk, ia tak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan membalas perkataan buruk tentang dirinya ataupun tetap bersikeras duduk disamping Taeyong. Namun ketika Hyejin akan melangkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya, tangan Taeyong memegang lengan Hyejin, menahan gadis itu agar tetap duduk.

"Duduklah," ucap Taeyong.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Duduk," kali ini ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah meski terkesan dingin.

Hyejin pun menuruti perkataan Taeyong untuk tetap duduk disampingnya. Dan mahasiswi yang tadi menyudutkan Hyejin dengan perkataannya pun pergi dengan menelan kekesalannya, Hyejin mengela nafas ketika mahasiswi itu menjauh darinya.

Taeyong terlihat memasukan peralatan menggambarnya kedalam tas, ia meraih ponselnya untuk mematikan mode record.

"Jangan pernah lagi menghiraukan perkataan seperti tadi," ucap Taeyong, membuat Hyejin menoleh kearahnya. "Mereka akan senang jika kau mengalah hanya karena mendengar perkataan kotor mereka," lanjut Taeyong.

Hyejin mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka jika dibalik sikap dinginnya, Taeyong masih memiliki kepedulian terhadap orang yang tertindas seperti Hyejin.

Hyejin kembali membuka buku catatannya, karena mata kuliah selanjutnya telah dimulai.

Waktu menunjukkan 13.00 KST.

Hyejin baru saja menginjakan kaki di halaman gedung fakultas Seni dan Desain. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, sesuatu mendengung ditelinganya membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening, gadis itu menutup kedua matanya demi menetralisir rasa pening dikepalanya, ia memiliki firasat buruk, seorang gadis akan jatuh dari atap gedung dan tubuhnya akan menimpa sesorang hingga menyebabkan keduanya kehilangan nyawa.

"Taeyong sunbaenim..." gumam Hyejin, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, akhirnya Hyejin memutuskan kembali masuk kedalam gedung dan menanti Taeyong keluar dari lift.

Gadis itu mondar mandir didepan pintu lift, dan beberapa menit kemudian orang yang Hyejin tunggu keluar dari lift.

"Sunbaenim..." ucap Hyejin menghampiri Taeyong sembari memegang lengan lelaki tampan itu.

Hyejin menelan salivanya dengan kasar. "Sebaiknya jangan keluar dulu dari gedung ini..." ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja ucapanku."

Taeyong menatap Hyejin dengan tatapan heran, lelaki tampan itu menangkap raut cemas bercampur panik di wajah Hyejin, wajah gadis itu terlihar begitu pucat.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras dan setelah itu suara teriakan pecah membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara itu berasal.

Taeyong menatap Hyejin.

"Apa karena itu?" tanya Taeyong.

Hyejin mengangguk, mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia mencengkram kuat lengan Taeyong.

"Aku melihat seseorang akan jatuh dari atas gedung, dan tubuhnya akan menimpamu. Kau dan orang yang jatuh itu akan kehilangan nyawa... Ini benar-benar mengerikan..." ujar gadis itu terisak.

Taeyong menghela nafas lega. Kalau saja Hyejin tidak segera mencegahnya keluar dari gedung ini, mungkin saja saat ini nyawa Taeyong tidak tertolong.

"Hyejin-ah!" seru Jaehyun, lelaki itu berlari kearah Hyejin, ia terlihat cemas. "Ku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu saat aku mendengar teriakan seseorang."

Tubuh Hyejin bergetar, gadis itu menangis, dan tangannya masih mencengkram kuat lengan Taeyong.

"Hyejin-ah... kau menangis..?" Jaehyun meraih tubuh mungil Hyejin kedalam dekapannya. "Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi kau melihatnya..." ucap Jaehyun, ia mengerti kemampuan yang dimiliki Hyejin.

Hyejin mengangguk, dan tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi. Perlahan Taeyong melepas cengkraman Hyejin ketika ia menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu, ia sadar sikapnya terlalu kaku dan dingin, jadi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Taeyong pun pergi meninggalkan Hyejin yang masih menangis didalam dekapan Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa... Semua akan kembali normal, ini bukan salahmu..." ucap Jaehyun sembari mengusap-usap punggung Hyejin.

 _* to be continue *_


End file.
